halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23
Spartan G-23 is currently very busy and will be on quite infrequently for the next little while.' Battle of Toronto Contributions Spartan G-23, I would like to place a couple of my vehicles (M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicle and F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter) into the UNSC Arsenal for the Battle of Toronto, pending your permission. -SPARTAN 118 RE:infoboxes My sincerest apologies. I was unaware this site had any other skin. I'll change back immediately. But is there any color other than black, that it can be? I use the default skin, and it makes it really difficult to read... Thanks, Darth mavoc 05:36, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Alright then. I changed it back, and I changed my default to the site's default. Darth mavoc 05:49, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Antecedents Dear SPARTAN-G23, The topic sentence of your article is oddly like Precursors (RelentlessRecusant). :P Based on the relation between both articles, I'd presuppose that's not a mere coincidence? ;-) Just playin' ^^ :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 08:14, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Question about Precursors.... Did I noticed a hint at the existence of the Hydra? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 19:23, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Site Name You've voted against changing the site name, but, without a reason, your vote will hardly mean anything to Wikia Staff. Please write a reason or change your vote. Thank you! =D 'Guesty-Persony- ' 01:34, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your critisms on my articles - you're helping me put my mind in focus. AdonisAleus 02:31, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Go ahead.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 20:59, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 20:47, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Chosen Your Spartan has been chosen.... Can I borrow Spartan-060 for my Project:Alien?? His background will be followed closely through the course of the story... Project:ALIEN Infobox help Well, I saw you know how to work on infoboxes, so I thought I'd ask for your assistance. A while back I made a forum to ask for this to get done, but only about half got fixed. So, could you finish them up? I'm not sure if any on this list have been fixed since the last edit, but here's the list: *Template:Planet2 *Template:Rank Infobox *Template:Base/Station Infobox *Template:Infobox Military Unit *Template:Level Infobox *Template:AI infobox *Template:Covenant Species Infobox *Template:Infobox Military Conflicts *Covenant Spartan Infobox *Template:Flood Species Infobox *Template:Sentient *Template:Quad battle infobox *Template:Triple battle infobox *Template:Individual Ship Infobox *Template:War *Template:Covenant Character Infobox *Template:Character Infobox *Template:Battle *Template:Three-way War *Template:Four-way War *Template:Mission *Template:Campaign Now, some of these might already be done, because as I said above, I haven't checked them. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:57, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Yah Ya, I am, and I am gonna put a notice up that everyone should add their own BRs to the list/article thing. Spartan 501 23:52, 24 January 2008 (UTC) RE-Temperature There is a slight mistake. '''0 "Celcius" = -273 "Kelvin"' I know that the Planet I wrote seems too hot for our biological structure...even the Precursors didn't stay on the Planet for its hot condition. They only surveyed it for 2 months and left, leaving behind 7 AIs. Just for you, facts about the Jagen IV, I didn't put in the article: *It is the second hottest planet in the Articus system. *The Sun of that system, Promeceus can give an output 1.5X more than Our Sun. *The Precursor did not terraformed the the planet because of a recent discovery of an underground species. ~~Wish I am a Precursor~~ RE: RE: Temperature I checked various sites since you brought this up all of them said 273 Kelvin = 0 Celcius.. About the article....Ok....I'll change them to Celcius..... ~~ I WISH I AM A PRECURSOR ~~ ~~ I HATE BEING A HUMAN ~~ WHOAH, G23! Your microwave measure temps in Kelvin??? Nice!! XD SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:41, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Canon Friendly Hi Spartan G23, you sent me a message saying my user name is an awfull lot like the Parkster or something. well im deffinatly not him i only found this site about a week ago. it also says my ban ends in 1 day, why did i have a ban in the first place? Finally, i made a new vehicle in the vehicle section, its caleed the M37J Black Bear All Terrain Combat Vehicle, and i got the Non- canon friendly banner on it!! do you think you could have a quick look at it and tell me what is wron so i can get rid of the Non-Canon friendly banner... ~~ User:The jakester ~~ Science Fair Need i say anything else, i got 3 pages so send me the rest by 10:00 k? --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 01:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) So, why are we abandoning Arctic IV in KOBH? Must know so that I can write. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) I asked you both. I hope he gives me an answer soon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:48, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Hey can you archive KOBH i don't know how to --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 03:12, 2 February 2008 (UTC) No title Hey friend can I remove the template No canon friendliness ? Because I don't like it. I don't want the armor to be SPI. Because I want to add a drop of fanon in canon I must keep the MJOLNIR armour variant. Anyway the article is not doing any damage to the canon. So please to not add this template. George Skywalker 15:19, 2 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Common Denominator Dear Spartan G-23, Of course. Download Skype and Audacity and you'll be set. You should contact me on the IRC channel about this and we can discuss further. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:12, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Nice Job thanks a lot im pretty new at this whole fanon thing so its encouraging to hear something like that Hollywood Advice Hey, I'm looking for ways to improve my SPARTAN-144 article, any advice? Thanks, Spartan 501 04:35, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Siege of Serenity Kinda need help getting it to start... CaF can I join the CaF? User: odst fan --Twilightstorm 22:50, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Halo: KOBH Alright, I pulled my characters out of the Arctic Alliance tunnels, and AJ's going to have Lewis come with my guys too. So, you can decide if Maverick stays there or comes with us: we're might be going to kill Dualmind. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:34, 12 March 2008 (UTC) The CAF Hi again. I haven't been on for a while but now i'm back i've decided that i want to be part of the CAF. I don't know what i have to do to get in so can you please tell me something about it. I know it's a user group but i don't know how i progress up the ranks. Your help would be greatly appreciated: The parkster Comunications 12:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Weapons and various methods of loading. Breech loading is how most firearms are loaded, par mortars and some kind of bazookas i guess... But for the weapons, i am stealing them off Battlefield 2142. theres a few i'm not using, i'll upload and link them for ya if you want to use there. Theres a pullpup sniper (which i've uploaded), a scoped, drum fed MG, a weapon abit like a small P90, a pair of assault rifles, one resembeling a AK and one resembelling a SCAR (funnily enough, called the SCAR.), some missile launchers and a massive sniper rifle, ala the SRS99 Weaponess Theres a chance i may use one of the missile launchers though I named a weapon after you.Its called the G-23 Boltcaster-Zeno Panthakree 13:53, 15 September 2008 (UTC) No Find your own :P Template Help Hey, I'm trying to figure out how to make templates, but am stumped. Can you give me a few pointers? Spartan 501 18:29, 22 March 2008 (UTC) How do I start a template though? Like I'm trying to make a gun list template like your's or Ajaxs, but I don't know how. Spartan 501 18:57, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Stuff to do *The M90D, just fill it in with information from Halopedia, add a new feature, add Misriah Rails on the reciever and on the forward grip. *M7A, just the same *SRS99, do the same *AIE, do the same, again :P *Pelican yeah same again. *Fill in Ferret, Otter and Stoat using information from the Weasel page. Anything else, I'll do later. Story Posting I'm about to ask you if I can post Halo:Infiltration or Infestation on here its a fan fiction dealing with the SPARTAN Team Gamma 2's struggle to get out of the flood infestation on Arctic IV. Since you own Arctic IV I need your approval of releasing the story on this site (its at chapter 12 of approximately 52) SPARTAN-089 19:47, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Congrats -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 12:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:42, 29 April 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:11, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Picture Matters I know it hasn't been long since I talked to you (still your friend anyway) but I have a bit of a favor to ask. Could you give me a picture of an SAS with gas mask and helmet? I have CoD 4 too, but I'm not really sure how to get a picture from the game and put it on my computer. Sincerely, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:40, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Appreciate the help :). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:36, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Second Battle of Installation 04 I'm finally getting to the Candidates for Deletion. O'Malley marked it as up for deletion last year, but I want to hear from the other three authors before I delete it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 07:27, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Something or Other Just a little chaos me and Sub brewed up for inbetween the aftermath of the Covenant War, and the beginning of the Necros War. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:02, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Your Spartan 3's Hi, i haven't spoken to you for a while but i was wondering whether you could help me by making fire teams for you Spartans and to help me expand the S3 Gamma Company page: Gamma Company. Thanks if you can: As you said you would help i would like to point out, unfortunately, that some of your Spartan 3's are NCF :( Firstly Team Turma can't be called that because all team names have to be a name or type of sword. If it is then i'm sorry; i just couldn't find that definition. Aslo the fire team consists of four Spartans whereas they all canonically consist of five. If you could sort these problems out and maybe add the team to the Gamma Company. Thanks, and no hard feelings: Tales of the CAF I know it hasn't been active for a while, but I find it entertaining. Anyway, a few changes in preference; New favorite gun = AR-15 Rifle, and any RPG >.>. Anyway, hope you continue (I'm in the second chapter). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:03, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Battle of Toronto I know I asked you this before but I was wondering if, now that O'malley is banned and sparks is inactive, whether you would be abe to add a few of my characters, and vehicles vehicles which already have a "Battle of Toronto (SPARTAN 119 expansion)" history. Characters *Ross East *Lindsey Williamson Vehicles *F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter *M-850 Grizzly Anti-Scarab Vehicle Battle for the Ark is being deleted This is an announcement to all users involved in the RP Battle for the Ark: the page is being deleted, as all events were rather NCF/GM. I may make another story that can be used to recreate the necessary events for character storylines, though I don't guarantee this. If you have anything that happened in the RP that was necessary for one of your character's storylines, please tell me so that I can add it to a list to see if there's enough content to deem a new RP necessary. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) CAF ya know I decided to ask you if I could join the CAF.Can I? CAF ya know I decided to ask you if I could join the CAF.Can I? Permision to use SPARTAN-060? Imagine a Halo 1, but different; where the events at the first ring and similar, but changed, where the Pillar of Autumn was to late to deploy it's SPARTANs to Reach, where it was relatively undamaged, but followed in superior numbers to halo. Where the SPARTAN-IIS joined Master Cheif in his oddessy on Installation 04, helping him in uncovering the rings secrets. Welcome to Halo: Combat Evolved: What If, a userpage fanfiction I shall be writing which explores this unique set of circumstances. Inspired heavily by CMT's SpV1, but with a few of my own twists, I plan on recreating every moment of the first game, in a novel form, like The Flood. In this fan-fiction, I humbly request to use SPARTAN-060, Maverick, as a soldier serving under the master chief. However, I shall warn you--in this alternate, userpage story, there will be casualties. Consider my message, thank you Spartan 501 07:23, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Two Easy Too easy: and for the record, you only uploaded three of them. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 16:20, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ↓ ::I know I only uploaded two but I am not really finished and that one that you have is not one of them -- [[User:PATX| PATX]] 22:44, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War Sysop Campaign Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 00:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:26, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I named a gun after you.G-23 Boltcaster-Zeno Panthakree Vespera Invite Eastern Canada?! Did you say you were from Eastern Canada? Because I used to live in Halifax! Good Fish/Lobster/Clams and other there, eh? but now i'm in Calgary (P.S. are you a mMaritimer? you'll know what I mean if you live there). Pic usage Could you please chang the pic on your page W500 Shotgun,AS I have already used it on my article Jiralhanian M2569 AW. Nevermind,sorry. Battle of Sarathos -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer GRAW2 Hey I just got GRAW2 and was wondering if there is any way in the multiplayer co-op campaign to use third person. Thank you, Requests for my Projects HOLY CRAP Aw just come back for good dammit :P